


Sugar Baby

by gingeringfigs



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Mess, Gift Fic, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Pampering, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: Vergil has been showering Dante with lots of nice things lately but he has no idea why Vergil's doing it. Either way, his brother has to stop!
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevilliven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevilliven/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【VD】 Sugar Baby 糖宝](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865671) by [youmoyoumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmoyoumo/pseuds/youmoyoumo)



> Have a early Merry Christmas, Vil! I hope this fic makes you happy! <3

Bright red strawberries were on his desk in a small basket, dew glistening on their glossy surface. Beside them, there was a note from Vergil telling him that they were for him. Dante stared. 

“...Strawberries?” 

It wasn’t even the right season - how and where did Vergil get them? Oh right, _stupid_ question. His brother had Yamato and could easily teleport to wherever the strawberries grew. Normally, Dante would have been excited and happily ate them all - strawberries were _expensive_ \- but this only finally confirmed his suspicions. Vergil was _pampering_ him. 

This was the latest in a series of unexpected thoughtful gifts and treats from Vergil. Some of the gifts included a high quality gun oil for his guns, chocolates, top notch whisky, a new set of hunting clothes to name a few. 

Dante didn’t know what to think. Why was Vergil going out of his way to pamper him? Misplaced guilt? Some insidious long term prank? Either was entirely possible. 

“Oh hell, whatever. The strawberries should be safe to eat.” Dante shrugged and popped one into his mouth, humming in pleasure as its tart sweetnes filled his mouth. 

He would confront Vergil when he saw him. After he had finished the strawberries of course.

* * *

Dante was rather sad when the strawberries were all gone. They had been really _good_. Pinning a mental reminder to ask Vergil where he’d gotten them, he went looking for him. At this time, Vergil should be at his own shophouse just a few blocks over. 

Unlike his hunting business, Vergil had opened an antique shop specialising in odd occult knickknacks and books. It had been a shrewd decision; rich people _loved_ collecting this stuff, especially if there was a gory history attached. Goes to show that riches didn’t equal brains. But anyway, yeah, Vergil was rolling in cash. 

As Dante approached the shop, mischief filled him. He just couldn’t pass up an opportunity to prank Vergil. Smirking, he zapped the doorbell with a mini timestop to avoid alerting his brother and tiptoed into the shop. As he passed by rows of antiques, he steered clear from the ones that radiated faint demonic energy. Just as he passed an empty armour suit, a hand grabbed the back of his collar. Dante would firmly deny that he had shrieked.

“Why are you here?” Vergil asked with an amused smile as Dante clutched at his chest. Once Dante recovered his breath, he shot him a scowl. Damn it, he’d wanted to prank Vergil! His twin only raised a brow, “If you’ve got no business with me, you should go back to your shop.”

Right, he’d come here to tell Vergil to stop pampering him.

“Oh no, I have urgent business with you, V! Way _overdue_ in fact.” Dante poked Vergil’s chest, “You have to stop getting me gifts. People have been asking. Questions.”

“Do you actually even care what the _humans_ think?” Vergil was calm. Far too calm as a knowing smile played on his lips. Dante gulped and pressed on, “Weeell no. But still, you shouldn’t be spending that much on the gifts! It’s too much…”

“I can afford it, not to worry. Besides, they aren’t technically gifts when you needed them in the first place.” Vergil smoothly rebutted. He tilted his head towards the stairs hidden behind the armour suit, “Let’s continue this conversation upstairs.”

A summon sword flicked the sign on the shop’s door from “Open” to “Closed” as Vergil headed upstairs. Dante followed, trying to think of how to argue back. Yes...he had needed them. The chocolates and whisky had actually been last-minute emergency presents for the ladies. But still, the other “gifts” meant for him were way too extravagant. He was _fine_ with cheaper alternatives. 

...Oh, Vergil’s private rooms weren’t that much different from his own, if littered with more books rather than devil arms. It made Dante smile. They weren’t really that different, were they? 

Wait, he shouldn’t get distracted! He had to settle the issue with Vergil. Dante crossed his arms and argued, “Still, I can take care of myself just fine! You don’t have to spend so much on me - you do need the cash to buy your goods, don’t you?”

There. Surely, Vergil couldn’t argue. 

But his brother was unfazed and continued smiling. Vergil chuckled, “And I would say that you need the cash far more than I do. You’re barely able to keep the utilities running as it is. I do still _remember_ that time long ago when I visited your shop as V.”

Fuck. 

Dante flushed and ran a hand through his hair. Why did Vergil have to be so good at being logical?! He racked his brain for more good reasons to make Vergil stop pampering him. He desperately threw out one, “But...I can’t pay you back. Look, if you’re doing this because of some, I don’t know, misplaced guilt or whatever, there’s no need, okay? We’re past that now. It’s been _months_ since we thrashed our issues out in Hell, yeah?”

Vergil gave him a long piercing look that made Dante want to squirm. Deciding the conversation was over, Dante weakly chuckled as he turned to leave with a salute, “Okay, good, we cool? You stop buying me expensive stuff okay? I’m going now.”

“No.” Vergil said. Tensing in anger, Dante spun around, finger rising to point at Vergil, “What do you mea- _Whoa_!”

Not having expected the move, he was unprepared for Vergil to pin him against the wall with his hand over his mouth. An intense expression was now on his twin’s face. Before Dante could yank Vergil’s hand away from his mouth, his twin leaned in and softly said, “You don’t _get_ it, do you? Why I’m lavishing you with gifts?”

Feeling like reality had tilted sideways without his permission, Dante stared, wondering what the fuck was going on. Vergil snorted, “Maybe that was too subtle. Perhaps this would be better?”

Then Vergil lowered his hand to cup his chin and kissed him. 

* * *

The kiss didn’t last very long and was pretty chaste, all things considered. Yet, it was like being hit by one of Vergil’s Judgment Cuts head on. Wide-eyed and stunned, Dante stared at Vergil, wondering when he had become the protagonist in one of Patty’s shoujo mangas. He put his hand on Vergil’s chest, unable to decide whether he should push him away or… Do what? He didn’t know. His mind was completely blank except for one burning question. 

“Why?”

Vergil closed his hand over Dante’s, a small smile on his face as he quoted, “I love you because I know no other way than this: where I do not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand.”

It took a few moments for Vergil’s words to sink in. But once he finally made sense of the words, his reaction was immediate. He flailed, trying to tug his hand out of Vergil’s grasp to cover his burning face in vain. Dante couldn’t speak, too flustered by this turn of events. Yet, he couldn’t deny that he was...disgustingly happy. Pulse racing, his eyes darted to and fro, unable to look Vergil directly in the face in case he might do something extremely embarrassing. Like, swoon. 

For a hot second, Dante actually considered the wild idea of transforming into his devil form to flee. But that would be cruel to Vergil… So he gulped and slowly lifted his head to look his twin in the face. Vergil was patiently regarding him with a fond smile, waiting for his response. Dante swallowed, his trapped hand reflexively clutching in Vergil’s vest. His cheeks were hot as he finally stuttered, “I s-see. Okay, um. That’s new. So. How long…?”

How long had Vergil felt this way? He needed to know. 

Vergil finally let go of his hand but Dante hesitated in pulling his hand away for too long. Feeling awkward if he were to pull his hand away now, he kept it on his chest, feeling like an absolute idiot. But Vergil seemed pleased so maybe that wasn’t too bad. His twin replied with a shrug, “I don’t actually know. It was a gradual and subtle process.”

“Huh. Okay, I guess that’ll do?” Dante hesitantly said. His heart was still beating fast and his thoughts were all over the place. Feeling uncharacteristically shy, he took a deep breath and asked, “Can you give me some time to think?”

“Of course.” Vergil nodded as he pulled away, “Take as much time as you need.”

Finally feeling like he was back on familiar ground, Dante teased, “Such a gentleman.”

Vergil rolled his eyes at him and nudged him towards the stairs, “Get back to work.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going now.” Dante waved him off, his heart skipping a beat at Vergil’s touch on his back before he trotted down the stairs.

God, that was not what he had been expecting when he came here.

* * *

Dante was barely halfway back to his own shop when it hit him. Was he running _away_? Slowing to a stop, he turned back towards Vergil’s shop. He had been _happy_ when his twin told him that he...loved him. Did that mean he also...love Vergil the same way? 

Dante wasn’t sure. But with each step he took back to Vergil’s shop, he grew more certain. He already knew for sure that he wouldn’t be able to bear it if he lost Vergil again. The first time on Temenigru had wrecked him, the second time on Mallet Island devastated him. The third time...would kill him. 

_“...Your reason for fighting.”_

Those words said so long ago by Vergil’s human aspect in order to spur him into fighting Vergil’s demonic aspect rang true. Dante broke into a sprint. He had to see Vergil now! He might be dense but he had never been one to hesitate or avoid what needed to be done. He now knew his feelings and what he had to do.

Finally reaching the shop, he slammed the door open with a loud chime of the doorbell and barreled up the hidden stairs. Dante found Vergil in his study. Vergil was standing, his hand on Yamato, alerted by the bell. He looked surprised to see him. Dante didn’t let him speak, leaping forward to grab the lapels of his coat, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

He’d always preferred action to words anyway.

* * *

Hours later, just as the sun was setting, a sated Dante snuggled up to Vergil under the blankets, purring in deep satisfaction. That had been very _good_ sex. His body ached pleasantly all over and he relished the delicious soreness while it still lasted. Dante fully intended to go for another round once his demonic healing had cleared up the soreness. He just couldn’t get enough. Alas, his demonic healing was near depleted at this point, so he would be forced to wait until the next morning.

Easily reading his mind, Vergil huskily said, “ _Greedy_.”

“Oh? Was I that obvious?” Dante grinned as he innocently put his hand on Vergil’s bare stomach, trying not to giggle when he heard his sharp inhale. Vergil grabbed his hand and sighed, “Incorrigible. Just how much more do you want?”

Dante couldn’t stifle his giggles anymore. He planted a sloppy kiss to Vergil’s cheek and replied, “Nah, I’m good. You actually wore me out. But I still want more when I’m good to go again.”

“Of course, you do.” Vergil rolled his eyes and looped his arm around Dante’s shoulders as he told him, “Go sleep then. You’ll recover faster if you sleep.”

“Yeah…” Dante yawned, smacking his lips as he closed his eyes, easily drifting off to sleep, warm and content in Vergil’s arms.

But just as he was about to fall into deep slumber, a thought occurred to him. Dante bolted upright with a shout, “Wait a fucking minute, does this mean you’re my sugar daddy?!”

Vergil loudly sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> I'm also available on twitter at [@ginspicesugar](Http://www.twitter.com/ginspicesugar) if you would like to chat!
> 
>  **Note:** Vergil's quote is from one of Pablo Neruda's [famous sonnets](https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/sonnet-xvii/).


End file.
